This contract will provide for maintenance of life cycles of selected species of filariae and supply of various stages of the parasites and their vectors to investigators for research purposes upon request to the NIAID Project Officer. These are Brugia malayi (a human parasite), Brugia pahangi, Acanthocheilonema viteae, and Dirofilaria immitis (animal parasites considered to be good experimental models). This resource contract is a major factor in the development of filariasis research in this country. It makes parasites available to biochemists, immunologists and others who cannot reasonably maintain these complex life cycles because of lack of space, time, funding or requisite expertise in vector biology, and who do not have access to field-acquired parasite material. It supports investigators receiving NIAID extramural grants, as well as one NIAID intramural laboratory, and is also available to other investigators from domestic and foreign institutions.